


Farewell to Love

by ChangelingChilde



Category: Fallen London | Echo Bazaar
Genre: Other, Seeking Mr Eaten's Name (Fallen London), St. Arthur's Candle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-07 03:40:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18612379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangelingChilde/pseuds/ChangelingChilde
Summary: Forgive me.





	Farewell to Love

She(?) had been together with hir consort for a long time now. They had kept each other’s secrets and held each other close. But every language has a word for betrayal, and now it had been spoken.

An alien shape slumped despairingly by the well. Perhaps it would find new love in time–and betray them in turn. One could only hope.

Perhaps it wasn’t such a betrayal after all. The boneless ones were of the beings He had saved before the cities fell, helping Him in return was only fair. With any luck it was only just, and there might yet be something beautiful.


End file.
